The Real World Paris United
by H.R. Keegan
Summary: Ace, Mallory, Simon, Leah, CT, and Christina stay at the house, and God knows what will happen now. PLEASE REVIEW! I love you Leah!
1. Decisions and A Winter Wonderland

The Real World  
Paris United  
  
Story by: AJ Galiardi  
  
All Rights Reserved  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Decisions  
  
"I don't want to go. I love it here so much." complained Leah. "I just wish I could stay." She said as the buried her face into Simons shoulder crying. It was time for the Real World Paris cast to leave the château and go back home. "I want to stay too, Leah, so don't feel bad." said CT. He went to her and gave her a giant hug. "Oh, CT, you're so sweet. I'm just sad I just noticed it now." cried Leah. "Well guys, its noon. We have to close the house." Ace had brought the bad news. They walked out of the kitchen, and stared around, reminiscing about all the awesome times they had together. Ace, Adam, Simon, Mallory, CT, Leah, and Christina filed out of the house and Adam locked the door. Adam, who was ready to leave Paris for good whooped a cheer of joy. Everyone else stood together, numb to the bone. Mallory finally broke the silence. "I can't go. I just can't. I was so happy here in Europe. I can't leave." Mallory had just finished her sentence when Brice stepped from the château door, and said calmly, "Well Mallory, I guess you'll have to stay here in the house. Surprise! It's free for all of you to stay if you'd like. You don't have to go! You have one hour to decide." He contently walked into the house. "Let's go sit over here in the yard and talk." suggested Ace. The group sat in the yard with a cool breeze floating by. Simon quickly started to talk. "I'm definitely staying. I love Paris too much to let it go. And I also need to ask Leah to stay. Leah, I love you, and I can't tell you how much I want to be with you." There was a dead silence. Adam quickly commented, "I can't stay here. I hate it here. Sorry guys." "I already told you I can't go. I'm in for staying big time." said Mallory with a blank stare at Ace. "Okay! I'll stay with you Mallory. But first, Mal, stand up." Mallory stood up with a puzzled look on her face. Ace got down on both knees and asked, "Mallory, will you marry me?" Mallory was in shock. She was only 18 years old and marriage was a big commitment. "I need some time to think." stammered Mallory as she ran into the yard. Leah finally responded to Simon. "I love you Simon. Giuseppe was nice, but I never loved him. I'm staying with you Simon." Leah leaned over and kissed Simon. CT looked over at Christina. They both talked in unison. "I'm staying with you!" And they hugged each other hurriedly. So, Simon and Leah, and CT and Christina, both couples hand in hand went inside the château after saying goodbye to Adam, while Ace stayed and searched for Mallory. And he found her inside the backyard, swinging on a long wooden swing. He walked over and sat down next to Mallory. Mallory immediately lied down on top of him and sighed heavily. "Mallory, you don't have to make the commitment. You're young! I'm young. Let's just live life to the fullest." "Ace, thank you so much. I mean, I thought the same thing. I wish I were ready, but I'm just not." "Its okay, Mal. I love you." praised Ace softly. Mallory got up, and they walked together in the front door.  
Chapter 2  
A Winter Wonderland  
7 Months Later  
  
After seven months of living on the château, Mallory and Ace were engaged, CT and Christina were tighter then ever, and Simon and Leah were taking advantage of the romance in Paris. Christmas was drawing near, and the six of them decided to take the weekend to decorate the house. CT, Ace, and Simon were bringing in 5 HUGE Christmas Trees, while Christina, Mallory, and Leah were unpacking literally thousands of ornaments, 3 glowing stars, and 2 cherubic angels to place on the tree. Leah turned on some Christmas Carols on the CD Player. White snow coated the ground outside and fluffs of snow were falling. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and Leah couldn't help herself. "Guys, let's go play in the snow. Big puffs are everywhere." raved Leah. "Sweet! Let's go!" responded Simon. They all agreed and pulled on their coats, mittens, and hats. Of course, the first thing they do: SNOWBALL FIGHT!! "Hey Mallers!" called Ace. Mallory turned around, and all of the sudden her face was filled with snow. She quickly wiped off the snow and saw a laughing Ace. "Oh yeah Mister, you think that's funny, do you?" asked Mal. "How about this?" She threw a snowball right at his face, and it hit him square in the mouth. He coughed and kept laughing. Soon, Ace and Mallory were wrestling in the snow. Meanwhile, Leah and Simon made twin snow angels, and rolled around on the ground happily. In the end, Simon and Leah both had hair full of white snowflakes. They laid back and kissed. Soon, they joined Ace and Mallory. Christina and CT decided to make a snowman. "What should we name him? How about Mister Frosties?" asked Christina. "No, no, no. We'll name him-The Big Man!" suggested CT. "Okay baby." said Christina. The snowman had a big nose and 2 little coal eyes, with a grin so big, you had to smile when you looked at him. Seeing all the fun everyone else was having, CT picked up Christina and flipped her upside down with a big growl. She laughed and ran trying to get from him. They all finally went inside, and Ace made oatmeal, and Mallory made hot cocoa. CT and Christina started a fire in the fireplace, and Simon and Leah went to get a few big blankets. After all this was done, they all cuddled together in the living room around the fire as they ate and drank. They laughed and talked for hours. It was nearly midnight before they all finished and were in bed. The last thing anyone heard was Simon saying, "It's truly a winter wonderland" 


	2. Joyeux Noel! Part 1

Chapter 3  
Joyeux Noël!  
  
"Hi, is Brice available?" asked Ace on the telephone with Brice's secretary. "Hey Brice, this is Ace. We know you don't have a family to be with on Christmas Eve, so we were all wondering if you'd like to come for dinner and to have a good time over here."  
"Ace, I'd love to. What time do you want me over at the château?" asked Brice. Ace mouthed the question to Mallory. 6:00? she mouthed back. "How about 6:00?" responded Ace. "That'll be great! Thanks a lot Ace." Brice hung up, and Ace put the receiver down.  
"Guys! Can everyone get in the pillow room?" Ace called out. Within 3 minutes, all six of them were in the room, Mallory with snacks, and Ace with paper and pen. He handed it to Leah, and asked her to take notes. "Guys, Brice is coming next week on Christmas Eve. We need a lot of stuff to get ready. By the way, I figured Leah, you can invite Giuseppe and I'll ask David, and Lamaeh to come." "Okay, so cook for um, 10?" asked Leah. Ace nodded his head. "Now I thought I'd let you guys know, but I suck at planning, so I'll help, but Leah, you're the master, so you can go ahead and lead us." offered Ace. "Okay, food." suggested Leah. They started talking, and in an hour and a half, they had the plans for a great time.  
* * * * * *  
"CT! Quick we have an hour until everyone gets here! Would you hurry up?" hesitated Christina. CT had slept all afternoon, and was now in a rush to get ready. "Hey baby, I'll be in the shower!" I'll be down in a few." said CT. Sure enough, at 5:15, everyone, including CT was dressed nicely, and downstairs making sure everything was ready. The Christmas Trees were lit, the food was almost ready with a half an hour to go, and the whole house was cleaner than every before. Simon flopped onto the couch with a sigh of relief after a hard day of work getting ready.  
"I'm going to enjoy my fifteen minutes of relaxation. But the house looks amazing!" he praised. He looked outside through a window. It had just started to snow like white lace falling from the sky. Leah came and sat next to him on the loveseat. Christina looked outside the door, and rushed back in. "They're coming up the walkway! Quick, everyone, get in the living room. I'll open the door for them." Everyone was soon sitting in the living room conversing merrily.  
"Hi Brice, Lameah. Come into the living room." invited Christina. "Thank you Christina. I have to say, the house look wonderful!" commented Brice. "Um, Guiseppe couldn't come tonight. He felt the need to stay with his, uh, family." explained Lamaeh in her German accent, struggling with her English.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
